Contar a hasta diez
by NeruBlack
Summary: Ni Tonks ni Remus ni yo sabemos porque el da tantas vueltas con la auror que tanto lo persigue. One Shot, el primero que hago asi que porfavor dejen reviews


Nymphadora Tonks contaba hasta diez mientras escuchaba un discurso que conoce de memoria.

-Tonks soy demasiado mayor para ti.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

_-_Podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis…_

_-_No tengo nada bueno para ofrecerte, soy pobre.

_Siete, ocho, nueve…_

-¿Quieres hablar de una vez?-Remus Lupin estallo ante la evidente falta de atención de la joven-. No escuchas lo que te digo.

_Diez._

-Sé de memoria lo que estás diciendo-ella se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el salón-. Remus estoy cansada de escuchar las mismas palabras siempre.

-Si en verdad las escucharas no insistirías Nymphadora.

-No te permito esa impertinencia-le recrimino ella levantando un dedo amenazador. No podía atreverse a decir su nombre. Ese horrible nombre que seguramente tenía porque sus padres habían perdido una apuesta.

El no pudo más que reírse. Así eran sus momentos juntos. Discutían, hablaban hasta que él decía algo que la ofendía, ella respondía con una amenaza, el reía de eso y finalmente arrepentido de haber reído se retiraba.

-Me tengo…

-Que ir-completo ella mirando hacia el suelo con el rostro frio. Era más fuerte de lo que nadie creía.

-Perdón-él se acerco a ella para disculparse, se coloco de rodillas para quedar a unos centímetros por debajo de la altura de ella-. Tonks, en verdad no quiero lastimarte. Pero no escuchas mis razones.

-No me diste ninguna valida.

-Te he dado tres razones perfectamente validas Nympha...-se detuvo ante la expresión de la .

-No, me diste una cátedra sobre lo terrible que sería estar contigo.-ella apoyo su cara en las palmas de las manos-. Tus amigos estaban contigo cuando te transformabas.

-¿Quién te conto eso?-pregunto alarmado.

-Dos más dos es cuatro, Remus-le rodo los ojos-. Sirius era un animago y por lo que me contaron el resto de tus amigos de colegio también lo eran. Tu eres un hombre lobo, ¿Qué otro motivo podían tener para transformarse en animagos?-ella no espero a que el contestara-. Por lo tanto si nos dañaste a ellos a mi tampoco vas a hacerme nada.

-Es diferente-él seguía intentando mantener su sorpresa oculta, ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuanta de todo?-. Ellos eran animales. Tu solo cambias tu apariencia.

-Tú tomas poción mata-lobos.

-Podría olvidarlo alguna vez-estaba incomodo, el nunca olvidaba nada.

-Jamás olvidas algo-le recrimino la joven, ¿Por qué ponía tantas trabas en el camino? Tal vez solo no quiera estar con ella, solo era demasiado Remus para decirlo-. Remus si solo no quieres que este contigo, quieres que te deje en paz, que ya no te estorbe mas. Dilo.

-Tonks, no es que me estorbes-eso era demasiado, Tonks estaba a punto de llorar por su culpa. Eso era jugar sucio. El rostro de niña que tenía enfrente le partía el alma. No podía dejar de pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido decirle "_Lo siento, no estoy interesado"_, pero el es un merodeador. No está en su naturaleza el hacer las cosas del modo correcto-. No tengo nada bueno que ofrecerte. Ni seguridad, ni un buen hogar, ni alguien joven y despreocupado.

-¿Cuándo yo te pedí algo de eso?-pregunto tocándose el largo pelo oscuro que lucía ese día.

-No es algo que me tengas que pedir, es algo que me gustaría dar-Remus sonrió con tristeza.

-No puedes ser todo en la vida-ella observo un momento la cicatriz en la mano derecha, esa que se había hecho cuando quiso agarrar los vidrios rotos del ventanal con la mano, esa que se hizo cuando Ojoloco sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al verla dando saltitos y agitando las manos como una niña ante el dolor-. A mi gustaría ser menos torpe.

-No puedes ser todo en la vida-le concedió el.

-En Hogwarts te dije que no me importaba lo que eras.

-En Hogwarts te dije que no era el momento de hablar de ello-le respondio parándose.

-Nunca va a ser el momento contigo-ella se levanto con ímpetu- ¿sabes Remus? Estoy cansada de tener que pedir todo tantas veces. No quiero seguir así. Quise ser más seria, intente probar que podía ser inteligente y eficaz. Eso no basto para ti-su cabello se torno rojo a la par que ella se enojaba.

El quería frenar su boca, pero recordó a una amiga del colegio con cara de niña y cabello rojo. Recordó a su amigo, el que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de su mujer e hijo. ¿podía el ofrecerle eso a Tonks?

-¿Sabes que Dora?-sus padres la llamaban así, a él le gustaba-. Yo daría mi vida por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Daria mi vida por ti-repitió con sencillez.

-Yo…-su cabello volvió más corto mucho más corto.

-¿Eso compensa el resto de mis fallas?

El cabello se volvió más claro, los ojos mas confundidos.

-¿Tus fallas?-Tonks no pudo más que reírse del hombre que la miraba esperando una respuesta-. Si supongo que lo compensa.

-Si alguna vez se pone difícil, si llego a pedirte que te vayas…-empezó el, quería poner límites en la aún no establecida relación.

-No te prestaría atención y haría exactamente lo opuesto-noto el cansancio en los ojos dorados del hombre, el sol en el interior quemaba-. Solo bromeo.

-No bromees con eso-le reprocho-. Es algo serio Tonks.

-Puedo prometer que me alejare cuando vea que las cosas son demasiado peligrosas.

-Eso no es justo-Remus casi estalla en carcajadas-. Tu concepto de peligro será cuando tenda mis dientes a milímetros de tu cuello.

-No es cierto-ella se acerco un paso a él-. Soy una auror se identificar el peligro.

-Te concedo eso-puso su gran mano sobre la mejilla femenina-. Bueno supongo que me he quedado sin objeciones.

-Gracias a Merlín.

Ella tomo a Remus de su raída túnica y lo acerco a ella aun más. Sus labios no se tocaron instantáneamente, ya que él quería ver a la antigua joven de la que se había alejado por proteger, a la chica de cabello colorido y sonrisa infatigable. Acerco su nariz al rostro de Tonks, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y cambiara su cabello a un color rosa que él adoraba. Su nariz olfateo el aroma de la mujer que se acoplaba a su cuerpo. El lobo en su interior aprobó el aroma, lo reconoció y lo considero confiable. Espero tener la seguridad de que eso estaba bien. Esa seguridad nunca llego.

-Remus no quiero interrumpir a tu nariz-le dijo la voz femenina-, pero me gustaría que me besaras hoy.

El rio a aullidos, rio Remus Lupin el hombre, rio Moony el merodeador, rio el lobo aullador.

Poso sus labios en los de ella sin tener aun la seguridad de hacer lo correcto, pero a el ya no le importaba. Si esa relación era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Pero lo era solo para el.

Nymphadora Tonks contaba hasta diez mientras besaba unos labios que jamás quería terminar de conocer.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Las manos del hombre quemaban en la piel de la mujer. no había ropa que estorbara, solo sabanas feas con dibujos gastados que cubrían desnudes.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis…_

No había un punto sensible que no hubiese besado ya. El buscaba todos sus instintos despertar gemidos en la voz de Tonks.

_Siete, ocho, nueve…_

los gemidos de placer se volvieron aullidos. El pobre, viejo y peligroso se torno salvaje, arrebatador y protector.

_Diez._

Nymphadora Tonks se durmió contado hasta diez.


End file.
